Sweet Love
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: These special sweets helped Cilan and Iris get together and now they're back again, this time using their magic to help Ash and Misty! (Sequel to "Sweet Success")


**Hello :P Taking a break from updating Pikachu Tales this week to upload a story I wrote a little while ago now... Someone reviewed my extremely old story Sweet Success, asking for a sequel involving Ash and Misty... So here it is xP This person was a guest so I can't inform you who it was but if you're reading thanks for the idea, I enjoyed writing this :3 To the rest of you, hope you enjoy :P**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 15**

**Misty: 15**

**Cilan: 17**

**Iris: 15**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters in this -3-**

* * *

"Misty!" the raven haired teen called his best friend's name as he ran towards the plane she was getting out of. "It's been so long I…"

He cut off mid-sentence, taking in the female before him. Ash had last seen her when she was a pale, slightly scrawny, red headed young girl. Now she was a young lady with legs that seemed to go on forever and… curves? Ash began to stammer, his face decorated with a heavy blush. 

"Ash!" grinned Misty as she ran down the final few steps of the plane before stopping and taking her male best friend in. "It's been a long time…"

And boy was she right! She had been expecting to be easily taller than her best friend, just like when she had last seen him, but now he was easily taller than her. Other than his height, his tan and become more rich and his eyes more chocolate brown and dreamy. And, dare Misty say it; he had developed some muscle as well?

Seeing as the two old friends were too busy staring at each other, Iris decided to bound between them.

"Hi Misty it's so great to finally meet you!" the dark skinned female grinned as the red head's eyes went to her. "I've heard so much about you from the little kid." She paused to poke her tongue out at Ash who returned the gesture. Misty smiled at the two friends' before grinning back at Iris. 

"The feelings mutual and I've heard so much about you too!" she squeezed her eyes tight in a happy manner before catching sight of the shy green haired connoisseur. "And you must be Cilan? Ash had told me all about you as well!"

Before the tall, young gentleman could reply to Misty, his purple haired girlfriend grabbed his arm and began speaking for him. 

"Yeah he's Cilan. Did Ash tell you he's a gym leader and connoisseur?" the brown orbed teenage girl began babbling about her boyfriend while his light coloured cheeks turned slightly red. "He's a fishing connoisseur, pokemon connoisseur, metro connoisseur and even a boxed lunch connoisseur but I don't know if he was joking about that and-"

Iris trailed off upon hearing Ash and Cilan chuckle sheepishly while Misty just smiled broadly at her new friend.

"Well I like him anyway..." Iris pouted, squeezing Cilan's hand. 

The red headed female caught her best friend's gaze for just a second before blushing and looking back to Cilan and Iris.

"No doubt about that." She smiled warmly before nodding at their linked hands. "Ash told me there was something going on between you too, I guess he isn't that dense after all." She turned her head to poke her tongue out at him. 

"No I'm not actually." He took a brown paper bag out of his back pack before enthusiastically grabbing Misty's hand and tugging her towards the hill near the field they were camping out in. "Come with me and I'll tell you all about it!"

Before the red head to protest, Ash linked his hand close to hers and led her more gently to the hill, a heavy blush decorating both their faces. 

When the two reunited friends were out of sight, the green haired connoisseur clutched his heart and spun around a couple of times.

"Ah the scent of young love is in the air!" 

Iris jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

"I can't smell love. I only smell the scent off little kids." She sighed at her boyfriend who was babbling on a long poetic sentence about the two love birds. 

"Wait, how can candy help you read someone's mind?!"

Ash and Misty were sat on the hill together, cross legged while the male of the pair told him the story of how Cilan and Iris got together because of the sweets.

"I don't know I didn't make them." He pulled a face and poked his secret crush in the cheek before handing one to her. "I think we should test them out… Say something in your head while I suck one too and I'll see if I can hear it, kay?" 

Misty could only nod as she was busy popping a few of the special sweets into her mouth. The red head hesitated as Ash stuffed his face like a chipmunk. She began nibbling her lip as the raven haired teen gestured for her to say something.

Her sister's had persuaded her to tell Ash her true feelings while she visited him in Unova. She would have to do it sooner or later and besides, maybe saying it in her head would be easier than in actual words? Misty looked down, blushing before closing her eyes tight shut and thinking what she wanted Ash to hear.

_You're so special to me Ash._

Ash smiled as he heard Misty's voice and gave her a goofy grin to show her he heard. He swallowed one of the sweets before nodding to signal for her to say something else. 

_You're more than just my best friend._

This sentence confused Ash and Misty could tell because she could hear all of Ash's thoughts running through her own head. Her face became decorated in and even heavier blush as she looked down at her crossed legs. It was time. 

_I have feelings for you._

She didn't hear Ash's reaction because he gulped, causing him to swallow the sweets. Misty sighed, swallowing her own mouthful. That was that. Looks like she had ruined their friendship. She might as well go home and never see him again. Slowly she lifted her head up but couldn't let her eyes meet his own so she squeezed her eyes tight, hoping he would leave. 

Ash didn't leave. Slowly, he reached forward to cup her face in his hands, causing her to open one eye. He nibbled his lip as he brushed the hair out of her eyes before whispering to her.

"I have feelings for you too… It's taken me all this time to realize this but it's true… I'm in love with you too…" 

Before Misty could do anything about it, Ash crashed his lips to hers in a tender first kiss. Their kiss was shy and short but showed one and another that they truly meant what they had said. 

While the in love best friend's kissed and hugged each other on top of the hill, happy one and other felt the same way, Cilan and Iris watched the scene as they cooked from their campsite. The green haired connoisseur clutched his heart once again as he embraced the scene before him. 

"Ah! The magical sweets have bought two young lovers hearts together once again!"

Iris smiled slightly at him before pouting and shoving him in the side in a jokey manner.

"And I'm considering separating my heart from yours again!" 

The End.

* * *

**There you go, thanks a lot for reading xD Hope you liked and I will probably see you next week but I don't know, I may upload before then :P Thanks again!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :-)**


End file.
